Regular Time
by BaconSpacePrincess
Summary: Welcome to Regular Time, a place that's full of adventures and happy endings. Or that's what they thought... Join Mordecai, Rigby, Jake, Finn and lady in the biggest adventure yet.. First Fan fiction so please review :D Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a bright light flashing in my eye

"Do you think she's okay?"i hear a gruff voice say

"No I think she's going to turn into a unicorn and fly into space and eat bacon" said a tired sarcastic

I sat up and opened my eyes slowly to a small room and a crowd of people next to me

"where am i?" I asked

"good, she waking up" said a middle aged woman.

Her face reminded me of warmth love and hope. I closed my eyes but then, all of a sudden, I got a cruel image of a sharp knife and the smell of blood. Suddenly, it all came back to me. What had happened and why i was here. I put my head in my hands and cried and cried.

Let me fill you in on the details..

_**February 14th 2016**_

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. My poppy duvet lay around my thin tanned legs, inviting me back into bed. I stretched and smiled to myself. Today was going to be a good day. I slipped out of my bed and tiptoed downstairs and into to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed myself some milk. What better way to start the morning than with hot chocolate. As i turn to wash my cup, I spot a plate with pancakes with lemon and sugar. I grab the plate and silently thank my mum while i shove them into my mouth. I check the time.

**7:40**

Oh no! I'm getting late! I brush my teeth, shove on some clothes, brush my hair, grab my bag, look in the mirror and ask my self for the millionth time why i don't try harder to look good. I check the time again.

**7:53**

I have an extra 7 minutes. I snatch the mascara of the table and coat my lashes my the black stuff. Then i grab the lip gloss and spread it roughly across my lips. I take a quick glance at myself in the mirror and smile awkwardly.

**7:55**

I have five minutes to run to the bus as fast as my legs will take me

I reach the bus just as its about to close to door and drive off. As I step on the bus, i spot the don't-disturb-me face I was looking for. As i sit down, something big and red lands on my lap...


	2. chapter 2

"what..?" I turned my head and was face to face to a familiar grinning face.

"Oh Jake" I said smiling with utter happiness. I realized that it was a bouquet of roses and a pink card with my name was what landed on my lap. I looked up into his deep brown eyes and hugged him awkwardly over the seat.

*cough..cough..* "well if you guys have finished the romance scene, i need your advice on something" said the guy next to Jake. It was Mordecai. He was wearing his usual blue shirt but today he seemed like he was trying to dress to impress.

"what's up MrFancyPants?" asked a annoyed voice. Rigby! Mordecai and Rigby had been friends for a long time and since they got that job in the park they decided it was time Rigby tried to get serious about life and try and get a diploma. Mordecai decided to go along because he knew after a few minutes in the classroom, he would be out of the door. Jake came here with Finn and me and it was like a break for home ill today, I think he just feels really uncomfortable on this day. I feel really bad for him but i guess that life isn't right for everyone.

"Well actually Rigby i need some advice on what to do today. I'm going to ask Margret if she wants to spend the evening with me and I'm gonna make my move" said Mordecai in a serious yet dreamy voice.

"That's what he says every time" said Rigby slouching in his seat, rolling his eyes

"So what's the problem? It will go fine don't worry!" Jake reassures him.

Mordecai look uncertain

"Trust me, I'm an expert when it comes to the ladies"Jake replied, mischievously. I looked over and raised my eyebrows. Jake just smiled back, a cheeky smile.

I sat back and smiled to my self. I knew Jake had plans for this evening but I also didn't know what he was going to do.

The card still remained in my lap and so i opened it. Jake had wrote a lovely poem about me and a picture of a viola was at the bottom. I closed the card, full of happiness. Today was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry the story is a bit here and there but i think i'm going to start updating a bit more often, maybe every Tuesday? Anyway thanks for reading and please review. **

Walking down the corridor, I tried to ignore the strange looks my hair got. My hair is naturally VERY colorful. I remember crying one day once i got home because of my hair and my mum had come and hugged me. When asked her why my hair was made this way she just squeezed my hand and said it was because i had part rainbow unicorn in me. Strangely, it was a calming idea and ever since the strange looks and comments didn't affect me as much.

Jake sensed my discomfort and squeezed my hand reassuringly. Just then, we heard the echoing of the bell all around us.

"oh no, we better get to lessons." i said and we all ran down until we reached the classroom. We walked in to the classroom and sat down, grinning to the substitute. The substitute turned around and we all gasped.

"Benson ?" said Rigby Benson smiled

" Hello Rigby. Good to know you still remember me"

Mordecai put his head in his hands "Oh man"

"Looks like you both haven't changed in the slightest. Still late for everything I see. You must be very confused. Well let me tell you, i decided to give teaching a go. Lets see whether you both are still as lazy at lessons as you were for the park jobs." said Benson.

"okay today we are going to the library. I want you all to find a book and don't say that you couldn't find anything interesting because that's probably because you didn't try hard enough. I've had enough of excuses from lazy people ." said Benson, raising his eyebrows at Mordecai and Rigby.

We all got out of our seats and i walked over to join Mordecai and Rigby.

**Mordecai POV**

great...

I already had my problem with Margret to deal with today and now we have Benson who's just going to make my mood ten times worse! Lady walked over and gave me a sympathetic look. I look over to Rigby who scowled back at me. I sighed, and we all made our way to the library.

Once we reached the library, I groaned. Everyone walked around to find a self of interesting books. I walked over to the back of the library. I sat down of a the closets lined up against the wall of the Library.

I kicked my legs in frustration. I had so much on my mind. I shuffled over to the edge of the last closet and kicked to wall.

arghhhh this was so... wait. the sound i hear was very hollow. Why would the wall be hollow. I jumped off the closest and knocked on the wall. The bottom of the wall was all hollow. I moved the closet and looked behind it and there was a crack on the wall but in the shape of a square with a small hole inside. I looked at my feet and saw a small door nob.

The back of it was very small but when i placed it in the circle inside the square, the square fell out and behind it was a small compartment. I put my hand inside i felt the edges of a... book? I grabbed the book. It must have been in here for a while because it was caked in dust. I wiped of most of the dust with my sleeve and i could just make out a title.

** The Enchiridion**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, thank you for the support so far. Sorry for not updating quicker. I got a bit busy but here's your next chapter...**

**Finn POV**

Laying down, i wondered for the millionth time about... everything! About why I can't seem to remember anything from a few years ago. Also that I can't help but have the strangest feeling that I'm not meant to be here. dad is still alive. Usually, I just talk to Billy and I feel better. I don't think he can help in this situation though. He is one of my closest friends (and oldest) but I don't think it's something that he can fix. Maybe I should read that book that Billy gave me. I never got round to reading it but i do know it's called the Enchirideon.

I stood up and searched for the book. Oh my glob. I can't find it. Where did I keep it? Wait.. it must still be in that cupboard place in the library. I hid it there because I didn't want anyone finding out about it. I sighed with relief. Billy told me not to give it to ANYONE.

Then, out of the corner of my eye i spotted the sword I found. I grabbed it and looked at carefully. It was deep red and it looked.. beautiful. Whenever I held it, though, I got the strangest feeling, as if it was evil...  
I gripped the handle and felt some of the fabric loosen. I pulled at the bit of fabric and to my surprise, it slid off really easily and revealed a message engraved on it. The message was in a language I didn't understand but when I ran my fingers along it, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I walked over to my bed and placed under my bed. I didn't want it creeping me out again. As i sat down on the bed, i felt a wave of exhaustion. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes...

I was floating in space. It was actually very relaxing. Then a old book popped up. It looked as if someone wiped their hand over it. It was the Enchirideon. What was that doing in my dream? Then slowly it opened and I was sucked into a dot in the middle of the page. I was in the weirdest place I had ever seen and then I heard a voice above me "Welcome Back Finn The Human"

What? Where am I? All of sudden, everything came flooding back. I was Finn. The only remaining human. I lived in The Land of Ooo with Jake . I am in the Citadel, the place where the people who commit cosmic crimes go. What was I doing here?  
Then i saw something that made me freeze. Mordecai?!

**Mordecai POV**

This book looked very old. It also must have been very special if someone had to hide it. My instinct told me to leave the book but i got this little feeling inside made me want to open the book. I must of stood there for ages, changing my mind again and again. I should really leave the book alone but I got more and more curious. Then I gave in and opened the book.

The first page was completely empty except for a line of faded text at the top. It said " _The book belongs to...' _ I looked at it in confusion. I put my finger on the corner of the page and slowly, a word started to appear underneath.. **FINN.**

What the...? Finn? The word seemed to glow and shine  
Okay now I'm really confused. What's going on? I flipped the page over and in front of me was a black dot with something in the middle. I held the book to my eye and all of sudden I was in... space? I looked around and then I heard a voice above me.  
"Only the one with a heart of an honest hero may open the Enchirideon"  
Suddenly, I was ... trapped! Frozen in Ice...

**So Finn gets his memory back and Mordecai is trapped in the Citadel. Thanks for reading and please review. Love you all :3**


End file.
